


You Still Have So Much To Learn

by Danan



Series: Egotober 2017 [7]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: It's Yan's B-day!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danan/pseuds/Danan
Summary: Anti bring Yan the best gift he could ask for.





	You Still Have So Much To Learn

**Author's Note:**

> Fact of the fic: my brother’s name is Yann so writing this fic was weird when I imagined my 13-years old brother as Yandere… But this was fun to write. Yandere/Anti is now my brotp. I feel like they would bond over knives or something. Yan would see Anti as a father figure (I hc Yan as something like 16/17 years old). Anyway, enjoy!

Yandere was thrilled because he’d received his first knife for his birthday. It was a beautiful knife, crafted specially for him. Sure it was a bit small but it was beautiful, and - most importantly - discreet enough that he could bring it to school with him. He couldn’t do anything at school right now as his last victim had only been a few days ago. Fortunately no one suspected him so he knew he could go back to killing anyone who so much as dared to look in Senpai’s direction.

Yandere was happy that all the egos had gathered for his birthday but he was sad that one person in particular couldn’t make it. Well two, actually but he was too shy to ask Senpai to his birthday. The person he thought would show up but didn’t was Anti. Yan had always liked him, he was one of the only Jack’s egos that Yan could stand. Unfortunately, Anti was in England right now and couldn’t make it to Yan’s birthday party.

After the gift came the cake and damn, did the egos outdid themselves! The cake was almost three feet high and covered in a frosting that made it look like it was covered with blood. Yandere was wondering how they were going to eat it all before it went to waste when the cake exploded and Anti came out with a big smile on his face. Yan squeaked and ran to his friend, hugging him. Anti was a bit surprised but he let himself be hugged; he wasn’t used to hugs but Yan had always been an exception.

“Anti! I’m so happy that you’re here! I thought you couldn’t come?” the red-haired boy exclaimed once he’s let go of the other man.

“Well I may have only said that to surprise you. Did it work?” Anti had a smug grin on his face. He was really happy he got to see his friends again.

“Did it work? Oh man you being here is the best gift of all!”

“Good because I didn’t bring any gift with me.”

Yan was intrigued. anti had always brought him a personal gift, even when he’d participate in the group gift.

“It’s okay you know. You being here is already more than I thought I’d have.” he lied. Having Anti here was indeed a good gift but he thought his friend would’ve actually gotten him something.

Anti knew that his friend was disappointed. And he had every right to be. Anti did show up to his birthday party without any present, didn’t he? No, of course he didn’t. It’s just that Anti’s gift was not a material gift.

“While may not have a gift for you, I do have something planned for us. so let’s go grab some cake and then the real fun begins.”

Yandere was intrigued as to what Anti had in store but he was excited. The more time he could spend with Anti the happier he was. They had to wait for a bit, though because they still hadn’t had any cake and Anti wanted to talk to some of the egos before leaving.

After about an hour, once everybody was full of cake, Anti and Yan took their leave. On the way out, Anti made sure to take Yan’s new knife with them.

“I did some research on my way here. I have a name and an address, we can go there and pay them a visit tonight.”

“What kind of visit are we talking about here?” Anti had a lot of very different ways of paying someone a visit depending on the person they were visiting.

“They liked a dozen of Senpai’s pictures on Instagram in the last twenty four hours,” explained Anti matter-of-factly.

“Oh. This kind of visit.” Yan smiled. Anti always had the best gifts for him.


End file.
